Reality
by xRedxMoonx
Summary: Create a world that feels good on the inside, not one that looks good on the outside. Dino x OC. One-shot.


Dino is one of my favorite characters ever; he's just too cute and funny! So here is a one-shot pairing him with my OC, Rena. Let's hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I only own my OC, Rena.

* * *

**【****ᴄrԑατԑ α ℓιғԑ τнατ ғԑԑℓς ԍσσ∂ ση τнԑ ιηςι∂ԑ】**

The warm, calm breeze of summer seeped through the open window and fluttered the thin curtains, moving them sideways with grace. The young woman slept peacefully, her pink lips opened slightly as she breathed slowly and regularly, her chest following the rhythm of its movements. The white blankets were spread across her curled form, covering some parts of her tired body.

"Rena…"

Bare arms wrapped delicately around her waist from behind and her back was pulled against a warm chest. She wagged in her sleep and her body relaxed unconsciously into the other's one. Hot breath hit the exposed skin of her neck and her eyes cracked open in pure shock. She glanced over her shoulder before a frown crept onto her face.

"Dino, what are you doing?"

The woman tried to move away from the blond male, but that only caused him to tighten his grip on her. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she gave up as annoyance filled her.

"Rena, I'm tired." He whispered softly in her ear, and she attempted to stop the chills that menaced to roll down her spine.

Rolling her eyes, Rena's slender fingers encircled his warm hands and tried to take them off her body unsuccessfully.

"Then go to bed; your room in not that far away from here." She mumbled annoyed, not feeling very comfortable by the closeness between them.

She felt him sigh and shake his head slowly, his blond locks brushing softly against the pale skin of the back of her neck.

"It's not that sort of fatigue…" The words left his parted lips as he pulled her closer to him, letting her feel the beats of his heart that pounded regularly against its cave. "I'm tired of lying."

Her eyes widened in pure confusion and shock, her features paled and her heart began to beat furiously inside her. Biting hard on her lower lip, she rolled into his arms and buried her face into the pillow. She finally could understand what he was meaning; Dino was tired of acting in front of the 'cameras'.

Dino and Rena had been acting as a couple that had been dating for years now, while in fact, there was nothing between them but a strong friendship. However, they needed to keep sharing those kisses with no emotions, those displays of affection. The reason was simple; the alliance between their families was close to break but if the Boss of the Cavallone Family and one of the closest subordinates of her own Family were couple, then the relationship that was threatening to break would last more.

It was understandable that the young man was exhausted of that entire situation, but still, Rena couldn't help the despair that filled her heart at that moment. Even if it was everything a lie, she had ended up fallen for the blond Boss.

But she understood why he didn't want to keep standing that world of lies; anyone would definitely hate living in a fantasy. A fantasy that became into reality as soon as they were out of sight. Then, the kisses disappeared, along with the delicious words she used to drink of desperately. The distance between their bodies turned into meters of pure desolation for her. Living under that world of agony, where she faced two different realities, had transformed her mind and she had done everything that was in her hand to forget about those feelings that took over her when she laid her eyes on him.

"I understand, Dino." The young female spoke softly, moving her head sideways to stare into his hazel eyes. "I'm tired too, can you let me sleep now?"

The sadness that impregnated her voice caused his heart to skip a beat, and she gasped when he turned her around and rolled over her. His face was so close that she had to close her eyes, attempting at the same time to stop the heat that was running to her cheeks.

"No."

She blinked.

"W-what?"

Dino pressed his forehead against hers, staring all the time into her confused brown eyes. Why she was trying to make it so difficult to him?

_Don't say, just show._

That's what he did. Her eyes widened in disbelief when the young Mafia Boss crashed his lips onto hers as an attempt of showing her what his feeling really were, that what she had understood was not what he was trying to let her know. His hands cupped her face, his thumbs caressing delicately her flushed cheeks. A smile crept onto her face once she recovered herself before she returned the kiss with as much passion as him.

The need of air made them broke apart, only to lock their eyes into each other's one. His lips brushed against hers softly, bringing Rena to paradise. The touch of his hands, caressing her sides slowly, sent shiver to run up and down her spine. Those million times they had shared kisses were nothing in comparison to that one.

She finally understood, and happily let him shorten the space between their mouths one more time, allowing him to kiss her with passion and love.

What Dino wanted was stop acting as a couple and start living like one.

**【****ηστ σηԑ τнατ ᴊυςτ ℓσσκς ԍσσ∂ ση τнԑ συτςι∂ԑ】**

* * *

Reviews are welcome.

Thank you for reading~

-RM-


End file.
